Reconfigurable devices, such as Field-Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), have gravitated to a mainstream role in the modem computing landscape, for example, in embedded systems, network security, video processing and as accelerators in high-performance computing. Certain FPGAs allow for (dynamic) partial reconfiguration, where a portion of the FPGA can be reconfigured during run-time. FPGAs, and other reconfigurable devices, conventionally includes dedicated input/output (I/O) pins for conveying and coordinating the input of configuration bits to reconfigure the device.